ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Divided
Plot We start out inside a garage with Billy Billions blasting a ray gun at Ben as Xlr8. (Billy): Blast it! He's too fast! (Xlr8): That's the idea! (Billy): Mazuma! Bring out the divider ray! Mazuma pulls a cover off a large machine. (Rook): Stop! In the name of the plumbers! (Billy): Heh heh! Billy points the divider ray at Rook. (Xlr8): Rook!! Xlr8 runs into the way of the beam and Rook and Xlr8 are both affected. (Ben): What happened? Ben transforms into Upgrade takes controll over Mazuma and grabs Billy. (Billy): Hey! Upgrade reverts. (Ben): Come on, Rook. Then two Rooks get up and a second Ben gets up. (Other Ben): In your face! (First Ben): What? (Other Ben): Miss me? I am Bad Ben! (First/Good Ben): Bad Ben? (Bad Ben): Yep! Deal with it! Bad Ben transforms into Astrodactyl, grabs Bad Rook and flies away. (Good Rook): Why are we being so mean? (Good Ben): I don't know. Max runs in with 8 more Plumbers including Magister Arnux. (Max): Ben! We came as fast we- you beat him. (Billy, being dragged off by Magister Arnux): I will have my revenge! (Good Ben): Yup! Now how about we go fishing Grandfather and Grandson and Rook. (Good Rook): I do not want to me rude. But we still have to track down ourselfs. (Good Ben): Aww. (Max): Yourselfs? Later Ben and Rook are in the Proto-Truk driving throuth the city. (Good Ben): There they are! Hey Ben! Please come back with us! (Bad Ben): No! Bad Ben transforms. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! Humungousaur rips off the wheels of the Proto-Truk. (Good Ben): Hey! That was mean! Good Ben transforms. (Lodestar): Lodestar! Lodestar takes the wheels Humungousaur ripped off and puts them back on. (Lodestar): Much better. (Humungousaur): You look stupid. (Lodestar): What?! *sob* Why are you so mean!! (Humungousaur): Cause I can be! Humungousaur evolves and punches Lodestar's head off and Bad Rook walks off with it. (Lodestar): Hey! (Good Rook): You there! That is uncalled for and mean! (Bad Rook): What are you gonna do about it? (Good Rook): I'll tell! (Bad Rook): Seriously? Good Rook does an epic leap over Bad Rook snatching Lodestar's head and gives it back. (Lodestar): Aww. You shouldn't have. (Good Rook): But it is your head, you need it. (Lodestar): I guess. Lodestar throws a car at Ultimate Humungousaur. (Lodestar): Sorry. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Your lamekins. I'm sooooooooooooooooo leaving. (Bad Rook): Wait was that MLP refren- (Ultimate Humungousaur): Shhhhh!! I can't let anyone find out. Not even myself. (Gravattack): Stop or I'll...I'll...make you heavy! Gravattack's hands glow blue (because I like blue better than green) and he makes Bad Rook fall on his face. (Gravattack): I'm putting 2 tons on top of you! Why are you not being defeated! (Ultimate Humungousaur): I'm stronger than I look! Gravattack transforms. (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! Echo Echo evolves and 9 discs surround Ultimate Humungousaur and start pounding sound into him and Bad Rook. Ultimate Echo Echo devolves and transforms Ultimate Humungousaur into Echo Echo. (Echo Echo): This should work. Echo absorbs Bad Ben as Echo Echo into himself. (Bad Rook): What about me? I am still bad. And you can't stop. The Rusbucket drives in and shoots the divider ray at Bad Rook causing him to go into Good Rook. (Rook): What happened? (Max): Well I think you two deserve a treat let's go ang get us some Pyronite Vulcan Cookies with EXTRA slime. (Ben): Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! THE END Characters *Ben (normal self and good self) *Rook (normal self and good self) *Max Villains *Billy Billions *Mazuma *Ben (bad self) *Rook (bad self) Aliens used By Normal Ben *Xlr8 (off screen transformation) *Echo Echo By Good Ben *Upgrade *Lodestar (first reappearance) *Gravattack (first reappearance) *Echo Echo By Bad Ben *Astrodactyl *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Echo Echo (selected by Good Ben) Category:Episodes